


¿Es demasiado tarde?

by Ana8Park



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Español | Spanish, Family Drama, Fanfic, Hurt/Comfort, IronStrange, M/M, Married Couple, Slash, Spideypool - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, The Avengers (2012) Spoilers, Yaoi, super family
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana8Park/pseuds/Ana8Park
Summary: Steve nunca imagino que regresar sería difícil pero lo hizo y ahora se da cuenta que irse fue un terrible error. Con un Peter siendo un adolescente con "daddy issues" y Tony viviendo a lado de un doctor extraño todo le hace ver que su ausencia complicó mucho las cosas.Steve puede tratar de remediar las cosas o irse de nuevo a brazos de Bucky ¿Qué será lo que decidirá?Stony.Stucky.Ironstrange.Spideypool.





	1. Prologo

Steve se detuvo cuando la luz del semáforo se puso en rojo, aprovechando el momento comenzó a tratar de pensar en todo lo que tenía que decir, pero por más que lo había escrito y practicado, las palabras se quedaban cortas con lo que tenía que explicar.

Había abandonado a Tony y a su hijo Peter por el simple capricho de seguir a un viejo amor llamado Bucky. Pero ahora, tras casi cinco años después, Steve había renunciado, por así decirlo, a esa loca aventura y regresar donde había comenzado de nuevo. Aunque no era por la nueva relación que había mantenido por la que regresaba, no se arrepentía, vivir con Bucky a las afueras del país había sido una explosión de emociones que lo dejaron sobrestimulado y agobiado. Bucky sabía cómo mantenerlo al filo de la locura, el placer y la falta de control. Fueron años llenos de pasión y sexo, pasajeros días de paz. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta que Bucky y él no congeniaban del todo, ese loco amor que se habían profesado de jóvenes no era el mismo que mostraban ya de adultos. Arrebatos violentos, escenas de celos, y una discrepancia en opiniones fueron los que acabaron esa relación extramarital que mantuvieron tanto tiempo y al poco tiempo Steve se dio cuenta de lo bien que había vivido con Tony.

Steve habría pensado que regresar con Bucky había sido su mejor decisión, pero se había dado cuenta que solo había sido un delicioso desliz que ahora no le gustaría repetir.

Dio un largo suspiro, Tony ciertamente no se merecía que le hubiera dejado y que volviera a su lado con la esperanza de "regresar", en su momento le había dolido verlo llorar en su partida.

«No solo me dejas a mi Steve» dijo «Dejas a Peter sin un padre. Si sales por esa puerta, júralo que nunca regresaras de nuevo»

Peter lloro durante un largo rato, le suplico que no dejara a su papi y a él. Que sería un buen niño y que haría bien sus deberes, pero al final solo Steve tomo sus cosas y se alejó de ellos. ¿De verdad lograrían perdonarle todo? Steve ya estaba dudando una vez más.

«Si las cosas no funcionan» le había dicho esa madrugada al partir Bucky, luego de una candente sesión de sexo de despedida, con su bata bien amarrada y mirándole marchar sin soltar alguna exclamación de disgusto. Bucky también sabía lo que significaba esa relación y perder al Cap, no le importaba demasiado «Sabes que puedes volver»

Dudaba regresar, dudaba continuar. Pero ya que estaba ahí, no cambiaría su decisión.

Avanzo cuando el semáforo se puso en avanzar y espero que esa mañana Tony estuviera en la misma casa donde por mucho tiempo había compartido.

 

 (...)

Tony se despertó esa mañana ligeramente más irritado de lo normal. Ese último proyecto para industrias Stark lo estaba matando lentamente. Llevaba alrededor de la semana sin descansar como se debía y había estado alejado de su pequeño Peter durante un buen rato que ni siquiera estaba enterado de lo que hacía, solo conocía sus buenas notas, y los reportes de Happy.

—¿Dormiste bien? —pregunto una voz a sus espaldas. Un intenso olor a café fue lo que termino despertándole de aquel cansancio.

Se incorporó en la cama y miro como Stephen entraba a la habitación con dos tazas de café en la mano.

—Me gustaría decir que sí, pero sería mentirte —admitió mientras sostenía la taza ofrecida —. ¿Peter ya se fue? —preguntó luego de dar un sorbo; estaba caliente.

—Sí —respondió Stephen sentándose a su lado—. Y me dijo que no iba a venir a cenar. Me parece que deberías hablar con su profesor de educación física.

—¿Qué tiene el profesor de educación física? ¿Cómo se llamaba, Nelson, Octavio... Mad?

—Wade —corrigió el doctor con una expresión neutra dibujada en su rostro—. Y me parece inapropiado que le de clases particulares a Peter sin supervivencia —continuo Stephen bebiendo de su propio café—. ¿No crees que estén interactuando de más? Peter ni siquiera necesita de esas clases.

—Déjalos ser Stephen —dijo Tony mientras negaba con la cabeza, restándole importancia al tema—. Peter ya está muy grande como para saber qué hacer

Stephen le miro esta vez con una dura expresión. A veces el prestigioso doctor miraba de esa manera cuando no estaba de acuerdo con algo que se había dicho, pero Tony no podía decirle o negarle algo a Peter... Una parte consciente de él sabía que estaba dejando mal consentido a su único hijo, pero si eso lo mantenía estable y feliz, no le importaba si luego tuviera que lidiar con los directivos de la escuela mientras Peter estuviera bien.

Estaba dejando que Peter se divirtiera porque eso lo ayudaba a dejar de pensar en su padre... En su huida. Suspiro cansado, lo que no podía soportar Tony era la expresión de Strange, por lo menos en ese momento.

—Hablare con él esta noche —término accediendo mientras bebía otro sorbo de su café.

—Tony —oh no, ahí va... Tony odiaba recibir sermones—. Sabes que nunca me he involucrado con tu manera de educar a Peter, pero tienes que saber que lo que haces es libertinaje. Peter sigue siendo un adolescente, no puedes hacer que haga todo lo que quiera, lo mal acostumbras.

—Lo sé —suspiro echándose hacia atrás unos mechones rebeldes de la frente, Stephen sabía dónde atacar para que lo doliera, el muy maldito. Pero era verdad, siempre tuvo la razón, siempre supo la verdad—. Lo sé, pero es...

—¿Difícil? Tony... —suspiro como pocas veces lo hacía, Tony fijo su mirada en los del doctor esperando su respuesta. Strange tomo su mano libre con la suya, acariciándola de una forma reconfortante, siempre haciéndolo sentir bien, después de todo era un doctor—. Somos una familia —dijo—. Solo quiero lo mejor para los dos, ambos son lo más importante para mí y me pesaría perderlos. No tienes que lidiar con esto tu solo porque sabes, siempre puedes contar conmigo.

Tony miro a Stephen con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, ¿qué tan acertadas eran esas palabras? Si Steve hubiera dicho eso mismo, ¿sería diferente? Por más que tratara, Tony no podía evitar recordar al rubio y de alguna forma, le dolía compararlo con Stephen como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

—Gracias —dijo Tony bebiendo más de su café, desviando la mirada con una sonrisa complacida que resultó ser falsa, Stephen no era Steve, no merecía que lo comparara con aquel hombre—. ¿Hoy iras al consultorio? —pregunto al notar lo tarde que era.

—Pedí el día libre —respondió dejando su taza ya vacía en la mesita a lado de la cama—. Estás tan estresado y estás tan lleno de responsabilidades que me pareció conveniente pedir un día y atender las cosas de la casa para ayudare aunque sea un poco.

Tony  también dejo su taza en la mesita, esta vez sonriendo con sinceridad. Sin duda le encantaba ese hombre.

—No tenías que hacerlo —exhalo—. Escuche que hay mucho trabajo ahorita en el hospital ¿seguro que está bien?

—Claro que sí, además casi ya no pasamos tiempo juntos…

Los vellos de la nuca de Tony se crisparon, el doctor siempre yendo directo a la situación. Tony miro al doctor de manera picara, con una curvatura en los labios, atreviéndose a acotar la poca distancia que los separaba.

—¿Y…? —susurro posando ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Stephen, con los labios ya muy cercanos a sellarse con un beso—. ¿Qué quiere hacer, Doctor?

—No lo sé, ¿qué propone, señor Stark?

Tony no respondió a la pregunta hecha por Stephen en cambio sí beso los delgados labios de este con necesidad y encanto. La primera vez que Tony tuvo la dicha de conocer los labios del doctor fue alrededor de cuatro años atrás en una prestigiosa fiesta que hizo un conocido a su nombre, desde ese día, encontró los labios de Stephen adictivos, sabían cómo hacer su trabajo, a consecuencia de ello y por la forma en la que ambos actuaron esa noche, Tony podía admitir que había sido mágico e intenso, más no fue un indicio de que acabarían como ahora, en una relación estable y feliz. Tony incluso pensó que terminaría siendo algo como una aventura de una noche, que a la mañana siguiente ni siquiera recordarían sus nombres pero resulto que sería algo más, y está satisfecho con el resultado.

Stephen era un hombre maravilloso, por muy serio que se le podía encontrar, el doctor sabía cómo mostrar amor de una manera dulce y tierna que solo termino enamorándolo un poco más, haciendo con ello que la partida de Steve fuera más llevadera, haciendo que olvidase un poco los sentimientos que aún vivían dentro de él.

Mientras Tony pensaba en ello, y mientras Stephen hacía su trabajo con las manos, un fuerte golpe en la puerta interrumpió sus actos. Se separaron con nerviosismo y los rostros sonrojados, nadie había entrado, pero sabían que la dulce mujer que hacía la comida, porque ninguno de los dos sabía ni siquiera como calentar agua, era la que tocaba a su puerta.

—¿Señor Stark, Señor Strange?

—Sí… ¡Sí, señora Payne! ¿Ocurre algo? —dijo Tony, sintiendo que su corazón se salía por la garganta cuando Stephen decido acariciar su entrepierna y besar con esmero su clavícula. El doctor podía haberse asustado un segundo atrás, pero para suerte de ambos sabían que la señora Payne no abriría la puerta como lo habría hecho Peter.

—Sí, hay un señor en la puerta, dice que necesita hablar con usted… ¿Quiere que lo deje pasar?

Tony se quedó pensando un segundo, si es que alguien podía pensar con raciocinio cuando estaba a punto de gemir. No recordaba haber invitado a alguien a su casa, ni siquiera los directivos de la empresa se osaban a ir hasta la torre Stark para comentarle algo sobre trabajo. La gente sabía que Tony era un genio, no necesitaba tener presiones externas, con las suyas bastaba suficiente. Por otro lado, sabía que Stephen no tendría un paciente visitándolo, ni un amigo del hospital, los teléfonos eran más eficientes cuando eran cuestiones médicas, además ¿para qué querrían hablar con él si eran amigos de Stephen? Tony negó con la cabeza.

—Stephen —gimió tan quedito como pudo, llamando la atención del nombrado, quien alzo la mirada y planto un beso en la mejilla.

—No vayas, diles que vengan en otro momento.

—¿Y si es algo importante? —cuestiono al poco tiempo, dejándose llevar lentamente por las caricias del doctor.

—¿Qué puede ser importante ahora? —pregunto Stephen con su seductora voz.

Tony asintió, absorto por los certeros movimientos del doctor, jugando también con el cuerpo ajeno, a punto de quitar la playera blanca que Stephen llevaba puesta, sin embargo después de todo ese rito, ambos se miraron fijamente llegando a una respuesta coordinada de lo que Stephen había preguntado.

—¡Peter! —gimieron los dos deteniendo todo lo que habían empezado.

Se arreglaron sus pijamas y el cabello para después abrir la puerta dejando entre ver a la señora Payne que había estado esperando por su respuesta, no le mencionaron nada, pero la señora camino detrás de ellos preocupada por la situación que se había dado.

—Esta vez sí voy a castigar a ese chiquillo —concluyo Tony terminándose de poner la bata de dormir, algo que estaría evitando que se notara su creciente erección gracias al doctor, Stephen también llevaba una puesta.

—Te lo dije Tony —exclamo—. No estaba bien que lo dejarás involucrarse con ese Wade.

Bajaron las escaleras con la clara idea de que se encontrarían al adolescente de dieciséis años junto al director y al profesor Wade, sin embargo cuando Tony termino de bajar los escalones detuvo su andar, sintiendo que su corazón se le salía del pecho, derrumbándose de una manera irreparable. Había creído que esta situación nunca pasaría, había perdido esa esperanzas luego de cinco años… ahora solo puede ver la escena sin comprender nada y sin saber qué hacer con exactitud.

—Hola Tony…


	2. Capítulo 1

Steve había cambiado tanto… sus rubios cabellos se veían opacos y castaños en lugar de rubios, sus ojos habían dejado de ser tan azules como los recordaba y su barba de días le hacía verse viejo y diferente, pero Tony podía reconocerlo incluso si no tuviera un ojo, sin duda alguna se trataba del mismísimo Steve Rogers en persona, aquel que tiempo atrás le había roto el corazón.

Steve había cambiado pero Tony lo había hecho igual.

Termino de dar los últimos pasos para bajar de la escalera, evadiendo a Stephen con la mirada dirigiéndola solamente a los ojos de Steve, quien sonreía con incomodidad.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunto con un tono de voz agresivo que lo encontró ajeno—. Tienes prohibido rotundamente entrar a esta casa Rogers, así que de la manera más atenta te pido que te retires si no quieres que llame a la policía.

Steve se echó para atrás un segundo, Stephen miro la situación como si no existiera pero luego de un segundo recordó haber escuchado esa apellido una o dos vez.

Mi papá se llama Steve y usted no es mi papá señor Strange. Le había dicho un pequeño Peter al conocerlo la primera vez, aún tendría los diez años cuando eso paso, si no es que ya había cumplido los once. Nunca quiso preguntarle a Tony acerca del padre del niño, ninguna relación acaba bien cuando uno se inmiscuye mucho en el pasado de otro, cuando uno fuerza las cosas simplemente no funciona. Lo aprendió a la mala, si es que se preguntan, y el doctor no quería estropear esa mágica relación.

Poso la mano en el hombro del multimillonario, su acto fue como un recordatorio a su existencia, ya que luego de ello Tony lo observo a él. Mantuvo la mirada apenas unos segundos antes de desviarla al invitado que conocía por boca ajena pero que desconocía por su propio juicio. Tony no siguió con su andar, sabiendo que el doctor se encargaría mejor de las cosas al ser un hombre parcial.

—Me temo que no hemos sido presentados antes —exclamo el doctor con su voz neutra, sin denotar su propia molestia, después de todo no podía ignorar el hecho de que el hombre frente de él era el mismo que había quebrantado la familia que hasta ahora le había costado mucho a unir—. Mi nombre es Strange.

—¿Extraño? —interrumpió el capitán recordando su escaso conocimiento del inglés*—. No se preocupe por ello, no me burlaré de su nombre.

El doctor estuvo a punto de poner sus ojos en blanco, pero se contuvo, no era la primera vez que algo como eso le ocurría al conocer a alguien.

—No —rió de manera forzada—. No, a lo que me refiero es que yo soy el doctor Stephen Strange, Strange es mi apellido.

El doctor le extendió la mano a Steve esperando a que se la tendiera de vuelta, pero los ojos azul cielo del cap solamente le miraron un segundo para volver a posar su mirada por arriba del hombro de Stephen y fijarla en Tony, quien se acomodaba la bata de dormir sin querer mirarlo.

—¿Los problemas del corazón siguieron, Tony? —pregunto preocupado.

—No —respondió Stephen por su pareja—. Eh… señor Rogers, si me permite tal vez podamos hablar afuera antes de que pase con Tony. ¿Podría?

Stephen mostro la puerta con amabilidad, Steve miro un segundo a su ex pareja y luego volvió su mirada a ese doctor. Quizás era razonable hablar primero con un tercero antes de que se arruinaran las cosas más que antes. Dejo la maleta en el suelo pensando que regresaría, pero luego sorprendió al doctor cogiéndolo y llevándolo afuera consigo.

Pronto se dio cuenta que algo no encajaba del todo, se detuvo por completo el doctor casi se estrella contra su espalda pero no importándole ello, se giró para encararlos otra vez, la forma en la que se hablaban, en la que iban vestidos, Steve no pudo contenerse del todo y ataco sin preámbulos, tomo al hombre de la bata de seda y lo acerco con violencia. Steve, con su ceño fruncido y una mueca en los labios pregunto con descaro.

—¿Me puede decir que tipo de relación tiene con Tony? —Steve apretó los puños, sintiendo como el doctor trataba de poner distancia—. Su actitud me parece fuera de ética.

—No te interesa que relación tenga con él —exclamo el filántropo desde el otro lado de la casa, acercándose por fin a la escena—. No necesitas tratar de razonar con él Stephen, no merece la pena… y tú Steve, más te vale irte antes de que llame a la policía.

Steve miro entonces a Tony, atreviéndose entonces a comprender que nunca en su vida había visto semejante expresión. Cuando Steve se fue, ni siquiera pudo ver molestia o ira en el rostro de Tony, fue como si… de alguna manera aceptara ese final.

«Yo no te detendré Steve, solo espero a que no te arrepientas después».

Steve ya se estaba arrepintiendo. Soltó al doctorcito con brusquedad y sin delicadeza, prácticamente termino empujándolo, miro a Tony antes de tomar de nuevo su maleta, esa no sería su última oportunidad para hablar con él, el hecho de que se hubiera alterado tampoco era la mejor forma de solucionar las cosas, Steve necesitaba primero que se acostumbrara a su presencia y ya después podrían hablar como gente normal, sin gritarse el uno al otro ni que se ofendieran con palabras que al final ni siquiera sentían en realidad.

—Regresaré en otra ocasión Tony, espero que me des la oportunidad de remendar mis propios errores. Dale mis saludos a nuestro hijo.

Salió antes de darle la opción de contestarle, pero al final imaginó que así debió ser, no debía hacerse a la idea que regresar le sería fácil o que sería recibido por un Tony aun completamente enamorado de él y con Peter aun imaginándolo como el hombre más genial del mundo. Steve necesitaba remediar las cosas poco a poco y esa mañana solo resultaba ser el primer obstáculo, que con trabas en medio, había surcado con éxito según su percepción. Tony sabía que estaba ahí, que estaría cerca y que no se libraría por completo de él hasta que hablaran, ese había sido su primer objetivo, lo había logrado al final.

(…)

Tony no podía creer que Steve se hubiera osado a pisar una vez más su casa, como si nada nunca hubiera pasado, como si se hubiera ido a combate y había regresado con la idea de que todo seguía igual que cuando se fue ¿Qué se creía el muy imbécil? Se preguntó antes de acercarse a Stephen quien le miro como si no supiera muy bien que decir.

 —Tu ex es algo agresivo ¿no? —dijo más como una afirmación que como una broma, o tal vez era Tony quien no lo consideraba como tal. La idea de que Steve regreso de nuevo a Nueva York le helaba la sangre más que cualquier otra cosa sufrida con anterioridad. No dejo de pensar en Peter, en su amado hijo que apenas había superado su partida, quizás no de la mejor forma, pero ahí estaba dando sus pasos adolescentes seguros como cualquier Stark.

Ahora que Steve llegó ¿Qué pensaría hacer con Peter? ¿Llevárselo lejos, con su estúpido amante? Tony no debía permitir algo como eso.

—Lo siento —gimió Tony al final, dándose cuenta que se había quedado a centímetros de desplomarse al suelo y regresar a como antes era, roto, vulnerable y solitario. Pero Tony también había superado la ida de Steve, por algo tenía a Stephen, por algo estaban al punto del compromiso. Tony no debía flaquear de nuevo ese lado duro que había creado con el paso del tiempo, no debía mostrarse débil como se sentía y sobre todo, no debía mostrar como si eso le hubiera afectado.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? Todo está bien.

Los brazos de Stephen lo rodearon y escucho a la señora Payne ofrecerse para hacer un té relajante. Odiaba eso, odiaba que Stephen no pudiera verlo como un hombre fuerte… odiaba que siempre que se abrazarán Tony se encontrara al borde de las lágrimas.

—¿Qué pasará con Peter? No quiero decirle lo que ocurrió hoy —dijo, aun negándose a llorar. La mano de Stephen se deslizo por su espalda, como dándole un masaje para ayudarlo a que dejará de estar tenso, pero luego de lo que Tony había confesado se detuvo.

—Es el padre de Peter  —contesto con su tono neutro—. No puedes negarle verlo Tony —a veces Tony también odiaba esa forma tan ética y moralista de Stephen—. Discutamos esto una vez que estés mejor ¿te parece? Veremos los pros y los contra de esto y luego tomaremos una decisión, pero tienes que entender que esto lo veremos los tres, Peter, tú y yo… somos una familia ¿Lo recuerdas? Si tomas una decisión por ti mismo, sería demasiado egoísta —sin poder decirle algo, Tony asintió sintiéndose decaído—. Pronto hallaremos una solución.

(…)

Las atenciones de Stephen y el delicioso té de la señora Payne hicieron que Tony volviera a la cama, se recostó lo que prometió ser un segundo, pero pronto el cansancio acumulado y el sentimiento decaído le hicieron rendirse a los brazos de Morfeo y lo último que supo es que ya no estaba del todo consiente.

(…)

_Esa tarde el cielo gris se reflejaba en una de los ventanales del departamento. Tony acababa de arropar a su hijo Peter de diez años recién cumplidos una vez que el azúcar en su sangre se consumió por completo._

_Decidió adoptarlo cuando la amable y bondadosa tía May del niño le dijo que no lo podía cuidar más. Tony acepto ser su tutor legal porque siempre había querido criar a un niño y el hecho de que llevara casado ya unos años con Steve solo hicieron que aceptara mucho más fácil esa propuesta hecha por la señora May._

_Sin embargo, a pesar que todos sus intentos porque eso funcionara, las cosas con Steve habían ido de picada una vez que apareciera ese viejo ex del capitán, en un principio Tony había aceptado la idea de que no debía preocuparse por ello, pero pronto se dio cuenta que había algo indicándole que antes de preocuparse enteramente por Steve, tendría que ver primero que era lo mejor para Peter y para él. Esa noche tenía un mal presentimiento._

_Miro a su hijo dormir en la cama abrazado de su peluche favorito, y luego escucho con atención la puerta de la entrada abrirse. Cerro la habitación del niño para ir a ver a su marido pero el hombre no se encontraba en la cocina o en la sala, de nuevo esa sensación inundo sus sentidos y con cierto deje de preocupación se dirigió a su propia habitación esperando ver a su marido ahí, quitándose el traje o lo que fuera, pero sus ojos no estuvieron preparados para ver lo que ocurría._

_Steve había sacado una maleta y había comenzado a meter su ropa en ella._

— _¿Qué estás haciendo?_ — _pregunto apresurando a detener esos movimientos, entrecruzando su mirada con la de Steve, encontrando el azul cielo como un morado sobre estimulado y necesitado, Tony se apartó de él casi tan rápido como lo había detenido_ — _. Vete al infierno_ — _gimió_ —. _Púdrete, no puedo creerlo._

_Tony no necesitaba que se lo dijeran con palabras, ver los ojos de Steve había sido suficiente como para entender a qué iba todo eso. Me lo prometiste, ¿lo sabes? ¡Me dijiste que solo eran mis fantasías, que estaba siendo paranoico y que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme! Eres un maldito mentiroso embustero Steve Rogers._

— _Escúchame_ — _trato de justificarse el rubio mientras continuaba metiendo cosas a la maleta_ — _.Sí, yo te dije eso… pero las cosas cambiaron._

— _¿Te vas a justificar de esa manera tan patética?_ — _pregunto frunciendo el ceño, apretando los puños con quizás más fuerza de la necesaria—. No me jodas Steve._

_—Tony, Bucky fue… alguien especial para mi es… fue… mi primer amor._

_—¿Y qué era yo? —pregunto siendo que al final las cosas nunca habían sido como las había imaginado—. ¿Qué era yo, Steve?_

_—Las cosas cambiaron —repitió desviando la mirada, acabando de meter el último conjunto en la maleta y cerrándola de paso—. Necesito pensar las cosas._

_—Eso no es pensar las cosas —vocifero, apunto del llanto—. Esto es… abandono… rompimiento… es todo menos reflexión._

_—Bucky… Bucky me está esperando en el auto._

_—Que degenerado eres Steve —respondió, sentándose en el filo de la cama al tiempo que Steve tomaba la maleta con su mano izquierda—. No solo me dejas a mi Steve, dejas a Peter sin un padre._ _Yo no te detendré Steve, si sales por esa puerta, júralo que nunca regresaras de nuevo y solo espero a que no te arrepientas después._

_Su amenaza no resulto efecto, Steve miro a Tony un solo segundo antes de girar sus talones y salir del lugar como si nunca le hubiera importado esa relación que tanto tiempo le costó a Tony mantener estable._

_Al día siguiente, tener que decirle a su hijo de diez que su padre no regresaría y observarle llorar largo rato fue lo que termino rompiéndole el corazón a Tony._

(…)

Despertar con ese recuerdo no fue lo mejor para él. Miro el reloj de la mesita de noche, ya era demasiado tarde como para preocuparse de aquella vez, pero era demasiado temprano para remediar las cosas y terminarlas como debía ser.

Se levantó de la cama y con un único propósito se dirigió al baño. Tony iba a ir hablar con Steve esa misma noche.


End file.
